Web pages often include a variety of features. For example, a web page may include a software toolbar containing one or more icons which, when selected, perform a particular function. The software toolbar is typically located on the top of the web page. Alternatively, after a user navigates to the particular web page, the user may select that the software toolbar be located within the browser user interface, sometimes referred to as the “chrome”.
Web pages may also include other icons within its layout, such as icons positioned on one side of the web page. For example, a user may create an account with a web site. After the account has been created and the user logs into the web site, the web site (e.g., the front page of the web site) may provide the user with the ability to customize the web site. For example, after logging into the web site, the user may be able to customize the icons displayed in the front page. These icons may represent, for example, favorite web sites of the user or may provide particular information when hovered over or selected.